The pastime of flying kites has apparently been practiced for centuries. While the structures of such kites have developed to the extent that there are hundreds of popular types of kites, the methods of flying such kites have essentially remained the same. The primary method of launching a kite is to have one person holding the kite while another person holds on to the control line or string. With a strong wind blowing, the person holding the kite would merely guide it straight upwardly while the person on the control string would pull to keep the string tight as the kite proceeds upwardly into the wind. If there is insufficient wind for such procedure, then the person on the control string would run with the string and the person holding the kite would guidingly release it, and perhaps even run with the kite in the general direction and at the same general speed as the person on the control string before releasing it.
It has proven to be exceedingly difficult, if not impossible at times, to launch a kite single handedly; that is, without someone to guide and hold the kite. Consequently, there is a need for structures which will readily facilitate the launching of a kite by only one person.
Another traditional problem with kites has been that they sometimes tend to take nose dives to the ground or towards the ground due to abrupt changes in atmospheric air currents. Various stabilizers such as long tails have been used to prevent such events. U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,571 to Marshall also shows a dive stabilizer mechanism. But most structures devised to stabilize kites have been unduly cumbersome and complicated or too expensive to competitively produce. Consequently, there is obviously a need for an effective, simple and economical solution to this problem.